The last twist of the knife
by Adrian Leverkuhn
Summary: emhm...bella domanda!


the last twist of the knife

Between the idea

And the reality

Between the emotion

And the act

Falls the shadow

T. S. Eliot, in "The hollow men"

Parte Prima

I (Remus Lupin )

Briaco di vita, d'abominio

rido, dispero del tempo.

Pieno di te, del tuo dominio,

vuoto, sublimo un momento.

Baciami, terrena notte,

sulla mia carne mortale,

su tetra terra, mia sorte;

dei giorni l'urlo è spettrale!

Bella, Sera, dolente!

chiara, pura, perduta

Solo io resto tua amante –

gravido t'ho voluta.

Bramosi campi di grano

battiti di farfalle

palpiti vanno lontano

ed il tuo canto a valle!

La nostra lunga notte

è svaporata ancora,

non ci rimane altro:

specchi di ghiaccio e aurora.

II (Remus Lupin) 

Ecco i peccati della nostra mente,

anima cara,

e grande.

Ecco i riflessi della notte bruna

vita ventosa,

fortuna.

Luna riflessa, luna sulla pelle

luce soffusa,

le stelle;

Luna smarrita, luna senza meta,

luna raminga,

inquieta.

L'acqua, gli albori, il vento, tutto un canto

triste, perlaceo

incanto;

e le mie mani inermi sulla sabbia

o nebbia.

Gelida, lenta, ignara ammazza l'ira

tua, o breve luce,

furtiva.

E segue il tempo, seguita la sorte,

ultime fiamme

morte.

III (Remus Lupin)

Un'altra lacrima,

un soffio ancora, il sole

ambrato d'aurora.

IV (James Potter)

È solo durata un battito d'ali

Poi senti giungere il grande silenzio

Nella risacca la voce dei mari.

V (Severus Snape)

E mi ritrovo, ancora

Solo

A non contare nulla,

se non un sussulto, un palpito, un volo

e 'l precipitare d'ali spezzate

di notti – amate, sfocate, passate;

e mi richiedo, muto

e smarrito, perduto,

o nuvole, novelle, nuove, amore,

deserti senza passo,

dove strepita il vento,

mormora il sasso;

se questo sia tornare all'essenziale

E tu, un'ubriaca canzone di pioggia,

notte che non ha cielo

- sorella neve,

fratello gelo!-

di piaggia in piaggia porti la mia pena

nel tuo silenzio immenso,

tu che respiri appena,

soffiando il tuo perdono,

la mia morte.

Sui tuoi capelli, amore, cadde il cielo.

VI (Sirius Black)

Dove non si riposano le stelle

E trema il passo, impallida la terra,

mi porto il tuo sapore sulla pelle.

VII (Lucius Malfoy)

Con infinita pena

Raccolgo ogni tua esequia

Perla sopra perla

Lacrima su lacrima;

con infinita pena,

requie, amore.

VIII (Draco Malfoy)

The sky is too dark tonight

To sleep away, alone

Far from the past, that's gone

Far from the sun, the light.

IX (Draco Malfoy)

Just live today and today

It's all I want

In searching into your eyes

What I don't know.

The secret of your breath

Has lost the time

I'm yours, you're mine, my heart

I'm yours you're mine, 

my life.

X (Lucius Malfoy)  


Nessuno gema

Sulla tua tomba

Piena.

Nessuno pianga

Sulla tua tomba

Bianca.

Non ho cercato

L'innominato

Fato.

Non ho sperato

Nel tuo perdono,

amato.

Or più non sono

Il tuo bel dono

Andato:

non m'hai voluto,

senza saluto,

ingrato.

Nessuno gema

Sulla tua bocca

Amena.

Nessuno pianga

Sulla tua bocca

Bianca.

M'hai abbandonato

O tu respiro,

fiato.

M'hai pugnalato

Tu mio sospiro

Alato.

E sguardo mio

Che cerchi il mare,

Addio!

Sguardo temuto

Io t'ho bramato,

avuto.

Nessuno gema

Sui nostri sogni

Infranti.

Nessuno pianga

Sui nostri anni

Affranti.

XI (Remus Lupin)

Mai notte fu più

Dolorosa. Mai il cielo

Fu più sbiadito.

XII (Tom Riddle)

Lascia la terra, lascia sussurrare

L'inutile singulto dei viventi

Lascia – la Luna!- lasciati portare

Laddove liscian l'aria tutti i venti.

XIII Cho Chang

Sogno d'Achille questa sera

Là sulla sconfinata piana

Gemono i grilli a primavera

Mentre un sussurro s'allontana

Per non tornare più

Per non tornare più

Voce di pianto verso il vespro

Dove non suonan le Sirene:

s'è perso il tempo troppo presto

l'onda raminga parte e viene 

a bisbigliar di te

a bisbigliar di te

Piume perdute nella brezza

Poi van per la battigia affranta

Ruzzolano con tenerezza

Nella terrena, umana landa

Dove non sono qui

Dove non sono qui

Appena piangon le gabbiane

Lasciano l'orme tr'acqua e cielo,

tristi s'eclissano lontane

tu spettro caro, mio pensiero

non l'hai seguite mai

e mai le seguirai.

Parte Seconda: AUBE

Lucius Malfoy

Ecco le ombre salgono taciute e lente lungo i muri

E come un can montato per tema dell'ombra su un tronco

Sparge il suo pianto il mio passato, il mio cuore spezzato

Perché ritorna il mattino; su foglie sparse spira Sera.

Severus Snape

Come i fanciulli vanno con passo leggero sull'acqua

Come fanno all'amore, brilla, cielo bugiardo.

E vuote le mie ampolle son specchio alla tua pelle bianca,

Giorno. Scendi mattina lenta sul languido vagare

Di pipistrelli persi nell'ombra di memorie; andate

Vacue veglie: domani pare estate, lunga luce.

Ascoltino gli dèi di Fato il voler truce.

Harry Potter

Angeli di cristallo e porte chiuse;

speranze, speranze deluse; accuse 

che non so negare; amore ecco, il sole

sordo spuntare.

Simili il mio riflesso e la tua ombra

Fragili queste mani sulla terra

Noi siamo sporchi della stessa guerra

Del non mediare.

La sua purezza è priva d'innocenza

E tu sei conoscenza, il mio volare;

bisbiglia la mattina sul tuo sonno

- oh, non t'alzare!

Ritornano i ricordi come il mare

E il tuo sospiro calmo teso al fianco

Di serpi vi scorgiamo il sussurrare

E di pantere.

T'oscurano la fronte nubi nere

Prima che emerga il cielo cristallino

Il grigio dei tuoi occhi hai il mio dolore,

le mie chimere.

Sirius Black

In una lode con la fronte china

Prona sulla tua schiena

Sussurro la supplica

Della rugiada smarrita. Dovunque

Io vada, checché io dica.

Stillate le parole, perso il sonno

Sia salutato il nuovo sole, il giorno

Quando si desta la formica affranta

E stanca. E tace

Ogni rumore ridondante e cupo

E tutto è un trillo di monelli allegri

E pellegrine mani che non vedi

Ti lasciano una nenia ed un saluto.

Le prefiche si strappano i capelli

E posano i pensieri i solitari

Seguiti senza sosta i desideri

E spira dolce un mio sospiro vuoto

Quando s'arresta il tempo

Pur sulle membra che n'ha risparmiato

E dopo anni e morti

Non hanno ritrovato

Il loro eguale e fatuo filo bianco

La musica che muove le parole

I muscoli, i silenzi,

meccanica d'amore

che non conoscevamo e rubavamo

e non troviamo più per nostri lidi

dove d'assenso con le serpi andiamo.

Posiamo le preghiere sulle tombe.

I simulacri d'un passato infranto

I colli lisci, misteriosi e noti,

e gli occhi vacui, languidi ed amati,

sono nel limbo dei giorni perduti.

E dormi domandando alla tua morte

Se ti concederà

Un ultimo ritaglio di bellezza

O se sarà spietata Tiuche, Sorte,

se a preci ed a singulti sia la voce

che truce ci tormenta fino all'alba

di mille altri domani, di mattine-

di superstiti soli.

Draco Malfoy

Dolci e lucenti dita stende Eos, 

e noi la salutiamo sonnecchiando

e sospirando, amando

quest'ultimo riposo che scolora.

È sorto ancora il giorno, giunta l'ora

D'ennesima battaglia, ingrato cuore:

il niente ti travaglia

e vano, vano è amore.

Tutto ho voluto e non potevo avere, 

l'anelito immortale, poi la notte

e la tua verità

qua stretta fra le palme schiuse

e sulle labbra tue raminghe voci

tenere, amare, proibite, confuse

che non so pronunciare.

Le tue dita divine sui miei occhi

Quando la neve ha sfigurato i meli;

sfioriti a primavera i miei pensieri

caduti dentro un riso disperato

di chi non è voluto, non è amato,

non restan che sospiri passeggeri.

Poi specchi infranti di finzione nuova

Si sparsero ai calcagni, ai tuoi silenzi

Lunghi; non han da dire

Più di niente – e, congedato, il teatrante

Muore, s'un palco simulato male,

e spirito vagante

si chiede quel che cerchi quel che pensi

- da sempre tu la vita, tu il dolore.

È vano tormentarsi di parole.

Postfazione o Appunti

Potenza, 14 aprile 2003

Appena scritta l'ultima parola, dell'ultimo verso, dell'ultima lirica in "Aube", posso dire, senza allontanarmi troppo dalla realtà, di avere ancora poche idee su quella che sarà la disposizione finale della raccolta – al momento senza neppure un titolo definitivo- spaventosamente eterogenea, e per la genesi, le tematiche e la struttura delle singole composizioni: alcune sono frutto di folgorazioni istantanee, rimuginate al massimo un paio di giorni e comunque molto puntuali, ovvero parzialmente inserite in un contesto più ampio, in funzione del quale, però, non sono concepite, e qui mi riferisco a quelle che, suppongo, il lettore avrà trovato nella prima sezione; altre, invece, pensate in relazione a un motivo conduttore più forte e con finalità comunicative forse differenti ma che lascio alla libera interpretazione di chi ha avuto l'ardire e la pazienza di giungere fin qui, e che non spetta certo a me spiegare, in poche righe con ancor meno pretese; dicevo, altre sono costate fatica, un'analisi, "teatrale" quasi, dei personaggi della Rowling, non tanto nel tentativo di renderli verosimili -–pinione che risulterebbe comunque estremamente relativa- quanto nella volontà di attribuire loro una qualche coerenza di fondo e soprattutto di riuscire a dire per, con e tramite loro, esattamente ciò che s'era inteso.

Nonostante tali, forse superflue precisazioni, è bene puntualizzare il contenuto tematico in cui, per inclinazione d'umore (anch'io ho un'anima!); per considerazioni legate alla lettura della saga stessa d'Harry Potter, che, fra alchimia, dottrine ereticali, simbolismi ermetici e massonici e un gruppo di adolescenti alle prese con quello che, con o senza bacchetta magica, rimane il complesso mondo delle relazioni interpersonali, tutto è fuorché un "libro per bambini"; e per una non indifferente dose di perversione mentale – chi più ne ha più ne metta!-, ho deciso di muovermi: l'intero lavoro dà per scontate delle coppie, un "io" che parla e un "tu" cui è destinato il discorso, non perché sia di stampo prettamente sentimentale (anche se continuando di questo passo fra un paio d'anni mi ritroverò a trascorrere tutti i miei pomeriggi a lagnarmi fino alla nevrosi su film tipo "Via col vento"), non solo: è che vedere in una simile ottica Sirius e Remus, o Harry e Draco, è quasi scontato; conferire poi un'anima a Lucius Malfoy è una tentazione troppo forte per poter resistere; Severus Snape (Piton nella trad. italiana), solitario e austero, del cui rimpianto non ho individuato l'oggetto con un nome o un volto, o Cho Chang, voce narrante in "Sonno d'Achille…", mi sono sembrati perfetti nell'atmosfera di malinconia pressappoco generale che inefficienza dei miei antidepressivi ha contribuito a creare.

"Se le nostre parvenze offesi v'hanno,

immaginate, e poco sarà il danno,

che quanto vi comparve qui davanti

fu inganno, e che sognaste tutti quanti.

E il pigro e ingenuo spunto

Che in sogno abbiamo assunto

Perdonateci, e noi sapremo fare

Del nostro meglio per riparare.

È parola di Puck, di uomo onesto,

se a noi felici càpiti anche questo,

di sfuggire alla lingua del serpente,

rimedieremo, dico, indubbiamente.

Finito è lo spettacolo e l'incanto.

Ora, o signori, addio; ma siate umani:

salutate col batter delle mani

questa nostra fatica e il dio del canto."

(W. Shakespeare, "Sogno d'una notte di mezz'estate)

A Eliana/ Ilwe


End file.
